


Fanfics im never going to write,so feel free to take the idea

by Ryan_Fanboy_42



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Night at the Museum (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Plotbunnies, Villain Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Fanboy_42/pseuds/Ryan_Fanboy_42
Summary: Just a bunch of plots and ideas for fics im never going to write
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. FNAF and NATM!

Oh, what is this? a random idea that popped into my head while watching movies from my childhood?  
yeah

So, I was watching Night at the museum 2, and right at the climax, I hear the phrase, "I'm the night guard". You know what it reminded me of? FNAF!, I thought "omg, that's so cool they're both playing around similar concepts. There must be some fics about a crossover.... right?" WRONG! There's not even one, just a simple meme of Five night's at the museum. Not a single fic. So, here it is, the idea. Make a crossover fic of FNAF and NATM, maybe Larry visits Fazbears with his son and get's stuck or something. Maybe someone from FNAF taking a look that the Natural History Museum. IDK I just thought of the concept. Please if you make this, link it in the comments!  
love ya'll.Bye!


	2. Canon BNHA/MHA x Villain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, HEAR ME OUT!

So, this just came to me, normal BNHA/MHA Canon world, meets a new member of the league of villains, their quirk? TO BE ABLE TO BRING PEOPLE FROM ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS!   
In a fight they bring the Villain version of Deku (or the whole class, but V! Deku has to be there)   
Like, imagine the reactions from the people, class 1a, Bakugo! And specially Deku,seeing himself as everything he fought against,doesn't that sound heart wrenching :)


End file.
